


Even After All this Time

by vasilissax



Category: Wolfblood (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Maddy, F/M, Maddy needs a hug, Multi, Post-Season/Series 02, Rhydian doesn't find her in Canada, Rhydian needs a hug, Sad Rhydian, whatever happened after that idk and idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vasilissax/pseuds/vasilissax
Summary: It's been seven years since Maddy Smith had seen, touched, heard from, or even kissed Rhydian Morris. With each passing year, she starts to think that he's gone from the face of the earth. Shannon and Tom hasn't seen or heard from him either. With each passing year, Maddy begins to lose hope that she will ever hear from him again.Until now.-&-After we had left for Canada, I left word with Segolia to let him know that I was moving and I will contact him again once I settled again. And I had. for days which turned into months and then years, until I finally heard word from Shannon that he joined Segolia for a mission and basically dropped off the face of the earth and nobody had heard from him since.
Relationships: Rhydian Morris/Maddy Smith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Even After All this Time

Everything was finally about to perfect. Her friends knew about her biggest secret, there’s no stupid classmate sniffing around her den, and Rhydian finally asked her out on a date!

But no. All that changed because of that manic scientist couldn’t stop researching about Wolfbloods; “werewolves”, she called them. _Stupid_.

Me family and I had to leave everything. our home, our friends, our entire life all because that scientist analyzed our DNA and had proof.

We were with Jana and her pack, living wild for a while. And it was… fine. It was difficult in the beginning. Her pack hadn’t really accepted us at first but that was expected. And we managed. Ceri and Bryn stood up for us whenever we were met with animosity. And that was great… I just wish Rhydian was there to witness it. His family protecting mine? He wouldn’t believe it but he would’ve happy to see all of us getting along.

There are days when I get so angry that he didn’t just come with us. It would’ve been perfect. All of us together, living in the wild, as a real Wolfblood. Who knows? maybe something could’ve happen? something more serious… between us.

But wishers never got anywhere. And wishes don’t come through.

There was an incident that had happened that made us leave Jana’s pack. My parents felt forced to contact their friends in high places and got us a safe passage to Canada. _The other side of the world? Can you believe that?!_

I didn’t want to leave the wild and the pack. Being with them felt free and amazing and I could finally see why the wild ones decided to stay wild. and plus, being with them, makes me feel connected to Rhydian better. It was his old pack, his mom and brother is here, and if I had stayed here then there was a better chance that Rhydian could find me and be together again.

But there wasn’t a choice. There was no way me mom and dad would leave me with Jana. So we left.

And that was 7 years ago.

-&-

“Maddy!” I heard my name and groaned internally. I didn’t have to turn around to see who it is. _But, I swear to the moon, that today is NOT the day._

“Hey, Mads!” that same peppy voice, just louder and behind me. “Wait up!”

“What is it, Brian?” I gritted out, forcing myself to walk faster than I already am, basically speed walking at this point.

“Yo, chill dude!” He scoffed as he grabbed my armed and pulled me to a stop.

“Brian, I don’t got time for this!” I whined, trying to break free of him and make my way again but his grip tightened.

“Maddy, hold on, please?” He begged, stepping around me to stand in front of me, his other arm coming to grip my other. “It’s important!”

“What is so important-“ I huffed out, her arms coming up in between his, pushing it off of me, “that it couldn’t AFTER I got my coffee?”

“I found Rhydian.”

That perked me up. _What?_

“He’s back in Stonybridge,” he told me softly, eyes showing concern. “He’s been back for some time but from what I heard is that he’s been keeping a low profile, barely going into town.” Brian then gave me a file with the bright red words of “ **CONFIDENTIAL** ” across it. Taking it into my shaky hands, I opened it and there he is. Surveillance photographs of him running the same routes we used to take when we were younger, pictures of him at the Kafe, which is still up and running to my surprise.

“What?” I gasped sharply, I still couldn’t believe it. _After all this time, he goes back there?_ I thought bitterly. “How long has he been back, do you know?” My eyes never leaving on the last photo of him in the file. It’s a close up of him and he grew out his hair again, it’s covering his eyes but I could tell that its him. He looks buffer and rugged but in his eyes, they tell a different story you could tell that its haunted. _Haunted by what?_ I had asked myself.

“My sources tell me that he’s been back for a year or so.”

“A year?” I exclaimed in utter disbelief. _So what was all that talk about finding me as soon as he could?_ I scoffed.

“I don’t know anything about but just that,” Brian shrugged, scrunching his lips to the side. “I’m sorry that I don’t have any more to tell you,” and with that, he left me with my thoughts and confusion. _And more questions._

After we had left for Canada, I left word with Segolia to let him know that I was moving and I will contact him again once I settled again. And I had. for days which turned into months and then years, until I finally heard word from Shannon that he joined Segolia for a mission and basically dropped off the face of the earth and nobody had heard from him since. I was scared and worried for him but my parents told me to leave it and let him live his life how he see fits.

But I couldn’t. That wasn’t in my nature at all. They don’t call me Meddling Maddy for nothing! I had a gut feeling that he needed my help but couldn’t ask for it.

So I did what he did. I joined a black ops team full of Wolfbloods, hoping that being in that environment would bring me closer to finding him. Of course, the official story is that I was just an intern in Segolia because my parents would actually kill me if they found out that I’ve been on missions around the world and sneak back into my room at first sunlight and then go to school drained.

However, I think that they didn’t ask too many questions about how I was coping because to them, I was finally accepting the truth about Rhydian. And they wanted to remain in that blissful state because it would mean that we officially left Stonybridge behind us and I wouldn’t obsess over trying to find him.

After I had finished school, I joined Segolia black ops team legitimately. Eventually, I had ranked up quite quickly up the chain and was made Team Alpha, or TA as some of us called it. I was youngest one yet, only 21 years old and I was leading teams across the country to find rouge Wolfbloods who were drawing too much attention or packs who were taking out their hatred on humans. And I was bloody good at it.

My first TA told me after my first mission that she could see me leading a team of my own. I was only 16 and a half at that time but that motivated me to keep going and keep pushing and eventually pursuing that goal kept me distracted that Rhydian never contacted me back again and how that completely broke my heart. _These boys ain’t shit._

Though, I can’t lie that whenever I’m on an mission, a small part of me hopes and prays that this would be the one that gives me a clue about Rhydian and his whereabouts. But as soon as the mission is over, the cold and harsh reality crashes over me that he’s gone and that no one knows where he is anymore.

Now, here’s tangible proof that he’s alive and breathing and back home! But I’ll be damned if I let Rhydian Morris escape me once again. _Not this time,_ especially now since there’s nothing to hold us back anymore. I’m going to find and get the answers that I’ve been looking for this entire time.

Watch out Rhydian Morris, I’m coming for you and it’s not going to be the same Maddy you knew.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is Canon Divergent considering that it's 7 years into the future after Maddy left and in this story, Rhydian doesn't look for her in Canada due to unknown reasons and I wanted to add some angst to the story. This will ignore series/season 3 except for a few details but other than that this storyline concept is my own. I hope y'all enjoy! Please leave kudos and some positive feedback or constructive criticism. Thank you!


End file.
